Sweetie, You Taste Like Chocolate
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Leah:."Quizá le guste cuando él le dice tontamente que sabe a chocolate. Quizá le gusta también descubrir que él sabe a chocolate, y que es adictivo. O quizá ninguno de los dos" Reto. Limme.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Jacob/Leah.

**Advertencias: **Pft, limones y limas, uno nunca sabe.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Sweetie, You Taste Like Chocolate**

**(40# Chocolate)**

* * *

_Leah._

_._

Él le besa el hombro más cercano y ella se estremece casi imperceptiblemente. Él sonríe y vuelve a intentarlo, ahora con muchos más besos que cubren la superficie de la piel color cobre de su compañera (una conocida, su amante, quizá algo más). Se anima a subir hasta el inicio de su cuello y ella finge que lo ignora, intentando distraerse al romper pequeñas hojas que encuentra en el suelo del bosque, buscando pequeñas ramitas que romper, rocas que tirar por allí, lamentándose por aquella estúpida idea (porque sabía que tirarse por allí en el bosque con Jacob sin hacer nada era una tarea prácticamente imposible).

Él sigue besando, ella ignorando. Jacob sonríe contra su piel e inventa nuevas formas de dar besos en su brazo, hombro, mano y cuello. Susurra un _"Tu piel sabe a chocolate" _y ella le mira incrédula. Se acerca peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios, pero Leah resopla demasiado fuerte y ladea el rostro. Ella sigue ignorando, él besando.

Cuando Jacob comienza a morder, suavecito, un pellizco inocente y juguetón, es cuando Leah se dice que ya no puede ignorarlo más.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

Él le sonríe, con aquella sonrisa que por dentro a ella le puede, que le derrite y que le hace morderse el labio, queriendo apagar el súbito calor que invadía su cuerpo siempre. Aquella sonrisa traviesa y juguetona, la que parece utilizar sólo con ella.

— No —contesta, y vuelve a besarle en todos su brazo, hasta llegar a su cuello, al inicio de su oreja, para luego seguir besando allí, dándole cosquillas que a ella le mueven todo (y cuando es todo, es _todo_), y le hacen morderse el labio un poco más fuerte. Si seguía así, el bastardo le haría sangrar.

Ella intenta quitárselo de encima, pero Jacob se las arregla para estar incluso más cerca de ella, y Leah responde con un suave gemido que no puede controlar. Con un simple movimiento, ella ya se encuentra debajo de él, con los labios de su compañero pegados a la piel de su cuello. Se mueve un poco, pero él le sonríe y le llega hasta el alma con aquellos ojos profundos como la noche cuando la mira directo.

— ¿Lo único que haremos es follar en medio del bosque sin sentido alguno? —pregunta, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Tal vez —responde, besándole la comisura de los labios y suelta una pequeña maldición cuando Leah le muerde el labio con un poco más de fuerza de la que se necesita para hacer una broma de aquellas. Ella imita la sonrisa juguetona de él cuando la mira en busca de una explicación, y es su turno de resoplar fuerte.

— Oye... —él comienza a quejarse, tocándose de vez en cuando el labio para ver que no sangrara—. Si no te gustara, ya te hubieses librado de mí hace rato, ganas no te faltan para golpearme.

Leah mira hacia otro lado, porque él tiene razón, y es cuando Jacob aprovecha que dejó su cuello descubierto para poder besarlo un millar de veces, haciendo cosquillas con sus dientes y lengua.

— ¡Ya deja eso! —quiere golpearlo, él lo sabe, porque ella comienza a sentir aquella molesta urgencia que crece desde el fondo de su vientre y que le obliga inconscientemente a acercar sus caderas a las de él. Y Jacob lo único que hace es reír. Parece que está de buen humor, el desgraciado.

Los besos nunca se detienen, y él busca cada lugar que puede para que dejar su pequeña marca, y cuando una de sus manos deja el suelo para comenzar a investigar bajo la blusa de tirantes de Leah, es cuando ella tira todo a la mierda. Toma con fuerza el rostro de él y lo besa como si fuera a comérselo, buscando su lugar allí en él, saboreándolo. Enreda sus piernas en su cadera y suspira (por no querer jadear) cuando él presiona con fuerza su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que el colchón de hojas y ramas debajo de su espalda se hundiera un poco más. Aquello era lo malo, había llovido el día anterior.

La ropa quiere desaparecer, y Leah no entiende por qué él ya no estaba embistiéndola con fuerza contra un árbol. De todas formas, sus manos se movían solas buscando quitar las telas de entre medio, viéndose dificultadas por las de él que intentaban detenerla.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —se separó y lo miró con fastidio—. ¿Me dejarás en la mejor parte? No seas bastar-

Él la interrumpe, besándola con ímpetu (era algo molesta cuando hablaba mucho), y le sonríe ampliamente.

— No creo que seamos sólo follar en el medio del bosque sin sentido alguno —le dice, y sonríe genuino.

Ella lo mira, súbitamente algo fuera de lugar, para luego darle un manotazo en el brazo y sonreír tontamente a la nada. Y luego de un rato, vuelve a besarlo, con más tranquilidad, con más paz y con más necesidad.

Ella no puede evitar buscarle algo que le atraiga, algo que le haga no querer asesinarlo, terminar siempre besándolo en lugar de golpearle, pero no lo encuentra, entre cada beso busca y no encuentra, entre cada caricia intenta ver pero no puede. No sabe qué le ata a él, qué le hace terminar gritando su nombre con algo más que simple necesidad carnal.

(Quizá le guste cuando él le dice tontamente que sabe a chocolate, como sacado de película rosa de mala calidad. Quizá le gusta también descubrir que él sabe a chocolate, y que es adictivo. Quizá le gusta saber que alguien parece interesado en ella, y no sólo físicamente. O quizá lo hace porque simplemente le gusta besarlo hasta que ya no pueda más. O ninguna de todas las anteriores, quizá).

Sinceramente, no lo sabe, pero le gusta fusionar sus cuerpos hasta que son los dos una sola cosa, una masa de pieles color chocolate. Hasta que ella no sabe dónde empieza él y dónde es que termina ella.

* * *

_&._


End file.
